Just normal days
by Hinata Carreido Vargas
Summary: This is just 'normal' days for my favorite pairings...yaoi...Mostly spamano. And this is something I'm writing lasily, it's crackish, I'm writing this because I have writers block and really it's 1am...But hey! Spamano. And probably UsUk. And maybe even Itacest. Maybe, fucking Normano! I DON'T EVEN KNOW. T for now..I guess.. I dunno...I warn you before things happen...meh.


**A/N: This is something I'm writing at 1am, because I'm bored, tired, and I have been wanting to write something so bad but guess what? I've got writers block. Apperently, that writers block only applies to my two on-going stories. So…After deciding school is a bitch and I want to write something right now…This crackyish horrible mess began. I'll probably continue it too… le sigh writers block….**

Mm'kay so it was a normal day in the Antonio residence, Lovino, Antonio's best future boyfriend forever [and ever, and ever, and ever…], was sitting on Antonio's couch, reading Antonio's book, eating Antonio's bag of Doritos, and breathing Antonio's air…

…

Actually, that was a lie. It was more of Lovino on Antonio's couch, reading his own book [Ha! You thought Antonio read things!], eating his own chips, with Antonio breathing his air. And when I say Antonio was breathing his air, I mean Antonio was right beside that loner Italian, staring at his book, and breathing down his goddamn neck like it was his job.

The Spaniard indulged in this habit daily, and enjoyed it way too much.

The Italian, however, hated this time of day.

Today, Lovino was really getting tired of Antonio just…rudely breathing his air, so he suddenly snapped his head forward and glared at him.

"Antonio, why in the hell are you in my air space?"

Antonio blinked at the sudden closeness of 'his' little Italian's face, but replied with a chuckle, "Your air space, Lovi?"

Lovino growled, "Yes my air space! See this?!" He flailed his arms around like a dying sea monkey in outer space…that just so happened to have arms because a sea monkey probably wouldn't have arms…Or maybe it would, since it's pretty much a monkey that lives 'under the sea'—

Anyways.

Antonio watched him flail his arms, having a few close calls in almost getting hit in the face, but really that didn't matter. Antonio was a pro at almost getting hit in the face. Lovino, just so happened to be a pro at almost hitting Antonio in the face, so in Antonio's eyes…

IT WAS PERFECT.

"That is my air space." The Italian stated after five minutes of wearing the shit out of his arms, "And you sir, are all up in my air space."

"Oh…Well, I'll fix it!" Antonio said cheerfully, Lovino just sighed and mumbled a, "Yeah, you do that."

Then Lovino was pulled into Antonio's lap.

Then a flustered Italian slapped Antonio in the face.

Like a badass.

Antonio held his face for a moment, a pout already forming on his face, "Lovi…." He whined, "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt, dumbass seamonkey bastard…." Lovino growled.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me Lovi?!" Antonio whined

Lovino just huffed, turning to face Antonio and not even bothering to exit his lap, "Because you sexually frustrate me in so many ways, that it's not even funny."

"Oh." Antonio blinked. "Well then, I believe right now we should commence the homosexual breeding of love and nature."

Lovino gasped, "What kind of whore do you think I am?!"

"A pretty one." Antonio smiled

"…"

And with that, Antonio started to kiss Lovino.

['Bout to get foreplayable up in here!]

Antonio started to kiss the feisty little Italian after strategically wrapping an arm around his waist. Lovino put his hands on both of the other's shoulders as he opened his mouth ever so slightly, which allowed the Spaniard to, with his tongue, guide the Italian's lips open further and slid his mussel into the now better parted lips of his partner.

For just a simple minute, the two sat there battling with their tongues, rolling their hips, and both trying to be the dominant one.

That was until Antonio got a little frustrated and slammed Lovino down onto the couch, also pinning him in the process. Lovino gasped in surprise, one because he didn't see it coming, and two because sexy sexual, frustration inducing, frustrated Spaniards don't push you down into a couch every day now… But it could become a habit. A magical habit. A magical habit in deed…. Indeedy do…

Anyways.

Lovino was surprised enough to gasp, which forced Antonio to move along to biting down his neck and throat, while also gently sucking on the parts that he bit, because he wanted to leave a mark, but that shit hurt like a bitch if you didn't try to make it feel better. He didn't want Lovino to be in any pain, that was his main concern, but since said person still had his hands on Antonio's shoulders and was muffling his own little moans…. Antonio thought he was doing a good damn job.

Antonio licked up the other's neck slowly, then began unbuttoning his lovers shirt…

When the door bell rang

[Forplayable moment over]

"Son of a pregnant ass sea horse, no!" Lovino whined/mewled

Antonio sighed, and got up to go answer who ever the hell was at the door.

It turned out to be Francis. Who saw Lovino on the couch, looking all flustered and red and fuckable. So he moved Antonio aside without any words, just a 'move bitches' expression his face, and then he pounced on the Italian.

Lovino immediately started to struggle underneath him, balling his fists and flailing his arms like the man he was.

Francis immediately started trying to further undress the Italian

And Antonio…

Antonio immediately thought it was a good idea to…start thinking of a good idea!


End file.
